


I Am With You

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Series: Spones Shorts [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: Despite McCoy's fears, Spock's not going to leave him just yet.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Spones Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I Am With You

“Doctor,” Spock softly called out as he looked down at the top of the head of the man who was holding him so tight. “Doctor McCoy, I'm...”

The doctor’s arms encircled Spock’s waist further, as impossible as it seemed since his grip was tight already. He was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Leonard,” Spock spoke again, this time his voice stronger as he moved his hand to cup the side of Leonard’s face. Gently, he persuaded the man's head to look up at him, wide blue eyes meeting his own. "I am uninjured.” 

At those words, Leonard blinked hard, curling the fabric of Spock's shirt into his fists as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling from a ledge. When Leonard opened his eyes, he dropped his head back down to rest against Spock's front, as his hands loosened on the fabric at Spock's back. The Vulcan slowly counted seconds as Leonard's shoulders lethargically started to return to their usual rhythm of slow rises and falls.

Spock felt something odd on the fabric against his stomach— something wet. 

“I'm here, Len,” Spock found himself saying as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the doctor’s shoulders to return the embrace. 

“I am with you.”


End file.
